


林克有个背后灵 番外

by CheshireK



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, 塞尔达传说：旷野之息
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireK/pseuds/CheshireK
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda), 林克/力巴尔
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

“那家伙，最近好像经常会到这里来啊......”望着头顶缓缓变换的白云，力巴尔喃喃念叨出声。

海拉鲁的天空依然透彻蔚蓝，从梅德头顶望下去的地貌也几乎没怎么改变，除了平原中央那座困居着盖侬的城堡十足碍眼外，一切看上去好像都还和当年一样。

然而对于亲历过那场大灾厄，灵魂被禁锢于神兽体内百年的英杰们来说，有些东西却早已面目全非。

就好比脚下的利特村，虽说要仔细看也不至于看不真切，但如果没有一个家伙能和记忆中的对上号的话，这么做不就等于自讨没趣么？

“......今天也应该会来吧？”不知道从什么时候开始，力巴尔对这种不期然的来访渐渐产生了一种期待，毕竟是时至今日还能说得上话的家伙，也就没办法计较太多，权当是这些年闷过头的后遗症好了。

正当这样想的时候，一道蓝光汇聚在了梅德的脚边，凝驻成的人形正是海拉鲁的勇者大人。

老实说，会把神兽试炼当日常特训来完成也就只有这家伙能做得出来，不过力巴尔倒是挺佩服这份从容不迫的气度。

从嘴边呵出一团白气的林克遥遥望了眼数千里外被黑雾笼罩的海拉鲁城堡，转而将目光投向了头顶上方的神兽梅德。

“…嗯?今天不打算特训了吗？”按照往常来讲，力巴尔一般不会主动和林克搭话，并不是因为自尊心或者缺少话题这种无聊的原因，而是因为他清楚的知道自己和对方终归是两个不同世界的人。

亡者就该有亡者的样子，安静地履行好自己未完的职责，然后…不给本就任重道远的这家伙再增添任何困扰。

随着力巴尔的声音由上而下地层层扩散在空气里，金发的海利亚勇者摊起双手道出了自己的来意。

“……是么，你已经准备好了啊…”原本只会在对方完成试炼后借着褒奖的名义，不痛不痒地聊上几句，而今天的利特族战士却似乎显得有些不同寻常。

看到林克郑重地点了点头，力巴尔静默了几秒，忽然一改先前的犹豫态度，难得勉励地说到“那这就是最后的决战了，你可要好好地完成使命呀……嘛，毕竟是当初我让给你的工作，所以我也会负起责任看护你到最后……你就尽管放手去干吧。”

“……”仰着头的林克张了张嘴，似乎想要说些什么，然而力巴尔却选择了视而不见。

该说的已经全部说完，再多也只会成为累赘，对于这家伙来讲，讨伐盖侬，救出独自奋战至今的公主才是现今最该考虑的事情。

海利亚少年若有所思，不发一言地转身朝向了岩边，即回头又看了眼高大雄伟的鸟型神兽后，沉稳下目光，撑开伞翼毅然朝着整个海拉鲁的中心滑翔了出去。

视线所及的人影逐渐缩小，直至肉眼难辨，然而力巴尔却能看到一个移动的微小光点正在散发出熠熠的光芒。

一定要好好盯紧了，这大概是能看着那家伙的最后时刻了。

不单单是赌上海拉鲁的未来和公主的命运，就连那家伙……林克他自身能否延续下去，也全都在此一举。

虽然绝大多数时候都是面无表情又寡言少语，但果然还是有那家伙在的日子比较有意思。

反正也已经是最后一次了，就算假公济私一下，也应该不会被计较了吧。

——心念电转间，光点冲破了黑雾，直抵灾厄的中央。

“事先声明，我这么做可不是为了你。”与先前相比有过之而无不及的傲然之声响彻穹顶“这是盖侬欠我的！”

-Fin-


	2. 林克有个背后灵 ①

一道青烟自傍山的开阔空地上缓缓升起，高山羊肉搭配速速胡萝卜炖煮出的醇香四溢。

将橙黄色斜阳遮挡住的驿站屋顶在其下方临时搭建起来的这张露天宴桌上投下了一块马嘴型的荫蔽区域。

“那～最后那位骑士到底有没有打败魔王把公主救出来呢？”带着绒帽的男孩用勺柄顿了顿桌面，急于想知道故事的结尾。

而坐在桌对面的老人却是不紧不慢地捋着胡子笑了笑“谁知道呢～不过我想应该是救出来了吧，要不然魔王还在世的话，我们又怎么过得上这种安逸的日子呢。” 

“我就知道！骑士一定可以打倒魔王，和公主幸福的生活在一起！”男孩猛地一撑桌面直接站在了椅子上，架势夸张地将手中的汤勺乱舞一通“我绝对要找到他，然后和他比一比谁的剑术更强！” 

“是是～那就先把这盘胡萝卜给吃掉吧，否则以你现在的个子来讲，就算那位骑士大人真的已经一百多岁了你也完全当不了他的对手哦。” 

看着由妈妈端放到自己面前的满满一盘炖萝卜，男孩哭丧着脸叫嚷到“我讨厌胡萝卜——————” 

“呵呵，不好意思让你见笑了，今天帮我们干了那么多活一定累坏了吧，区区一顿晚饭聊表谢意，你就放开肚皮…”转过头来的老人声音逐渐消失在了嘴边。 

只见堆叠了五、六个空盘的木桌旁，一个梳着马尾的金发海利亚少年正豪迈地端起碗，几乎是用倒的将那里面的萝卜炖肉扒进了嘴里。 

食量倒是其次，那速度实在是惊人，老人不禁一时看呆了眼。 

将空空如也的食皿放回到桌面，海利亚少年拍了拍肚子，露出了满脸幸福的表情。 

“哈哈哈真好啊～想当年老夫年轻的时候，饭量在村子里也是数一数二的！”回过神来的老人忍不住哈哈大笑了起来“不知道这顿饭你吃的还满意吗？” 

少年用力点了点头，随后站起身将靠在桌旁的一柄工致长剑背到了身后。 

“都这么晚了还打算上山吗！？再往上走就过雪线了，那里的温度可不是一般人能忍受的！” 

面对老人的劝诫，已经把弓都背好在身上的少年只挥了挥手就朝着远处的山麓奔赴而去。 

这一带同样有着“流星会在夜间坠落”的传闻，尽管来源和真实性都不可考，但为了拿到星星碎片，已经接连辗转了好几处传言地却一无所获的林克也只能寄希望于此。 

找准一处山势较缓的崖壁，林克抬头正预估着攀爬线路，耳边却忽然传来一道揶揄的话音“旁听别人讲自己故事的感想如何？” 

微一偏头就看见拍着翅膀停在一旁矮坡上的力巴尔，若不是那几团围着他上下飘浮的幽绿色火焰，看起来就跟一般的利特族没有任何区别。 

“我本来还以为会有能够操纵神兽的利特族战士如何帮助勇者大败魔王之类的情节…”力巴尔露出了一副大失所望的神色“看来传说都是只保留最核心的部分呢。” 

看着有些不服气地将双手背到身后去的力巴尔，林克刚想开口，却又被对方一句几不可闻的呢喃给吸引了注意力“……骑士会和公主幸福地生活在一起么？” 

还没等海利亚少年回过味来，面前的利特族战士就连一个正眼都不给地再次扑开翅膀，垂直向上空飞去“我先去上面侦查一下情况，你自己好好努力吧。” 

目视着由力巴尔带动起来的飓风一圈圈地消散在空中，已经没有了英杰加护之力的林克只能老老实实地挽起袖子，一步一个脚印地慢慢往峭壁上攀爬。

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个系列是写来给自己放松的，实际并没有什么剧情。


End file.
